


New Territory

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Muffling Noises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Spanking, suga in a lace thong is what gets me to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm breath puffed into Suga’s neck as Daichi laughed. "What are your feelings on lacy underwear?"</p><p>Suga covered his eyes with his arm and groaned. “Oh my god, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the tumblr anon that requested suga in lacy underwear! i don't know if this floats your boat, or anyone's boat tbh i kind of went overboard...

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

As Suga moved to meet Daichi’s eye, he immediately knew something was off. The first reason he knew that was because Daichi had called him _babe_ and he _never_ did that outside of their post-coital cuddling. The second reason was that Daichi’s lips were shiny and a bit puffy, which meant he had been biting them for a few minutes. Something he didn’t do unless he was weighing a difficult decision in his brain.

They had been doing homework together at Suga’s house, and for once, had been fairly diligent about getting all their assignments done. It been rather quiet for a while: Suga honestly didn’t know if they had been working for a solid hour or not, but whatever the case, both of them had been pretty productive. With volleyball and all the time they spent canoodling, which was very, very frequently, the pair usually found themselves behind on their assignments. So right now, this was good. This homework doing moment.

But, as soon as Suga had looked up from his essay, he knew Daichi had other plans.

“You know how i’m ‘uncreative’ and ‘boring’?” The captain blurted from across the table.

Oh, yes he did.

Suga didn’t even try to hide his amusement. “How could I forget?”

“Anyway,” the other continued, ignoring his boyfriend’s easy jab, “I thought of something we could try.”

Suga shut his laptop and leaned in with his elbows on the table, hands supporting his chin. He ignored the voice in his head calling him a delinquent, but honestly, who would chose homework over getting laid? “I’m listening.”

“Well,” Daichi scratched the back of his head, shrugging, his train of thought derailing momentarily “actually, I _didn’t_ come up with it, Michimiya did-“

All of Suga’s interest suddenly dissipated. “You asked _Yui_ for advice?”

Suga’s tone made Daichi pause. One of his thick dark eyebrows arched, and he looked confused. “Yeah? She’s great with this kind of stuff.”

“But her advice is always… weird.”

Daichi snorted and gave Suga a _yeah really?_ look. It made Suga frown. “She’s the one who told us about the tingling lube. Remember that?”

“I mean, yeah, she _did_ , but,” Suga hated how quickly he was losing this argument, because as weird as Yui was with her sex tips, it always in the end paid off big time, “it wasn’t _that_ amazing…”

“Shut up.” Daichi stood up and marched determinedly over to Suga’s bedside night table. “I know you still have the bottle and use it.” Then, of course, Daichi pulled the drawer open and plucked the half-empty bottle out and smirked in his victory. Of course.

Suga rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself at the way his face burned. “Not the point.”

“Yes it is! She knows what she’s talking about!”

“Sure she does…”

“Suga!” Daichi abandoned the bottle on the night table and plopped down next to his boyfriend, a tenacious glint in his eyes. “Why are you being so… I don’t know, weird?”

The setter puffed his cheeks and looked anywhere but at his boyfriend. “Because I hate losing arguments to you.”

He heard Daichi sigh, and he probably rolled his eyes too. But then a second later his boyfriend’s face was nuzzling his neck, and Suga knew he had lost this disagreement then and there. He turned back and dropped a quick kiss in Daichi’s hair, because there was no way he could even stay fake-mad at the captain. “Okay, fine. What’s this big idea of hers?”

Warm breath puffed into Suga’s neck as Daichi laughed. “What are your feelings on lacy underwear?”

Suga covered his eyes with his arm and groaned. “ _Oh my god, no._ ”

—

It only took fifteen minutes, two hickeys, one tickle fight, and a slew of filthy encouragements whispered into Suga’s ear for Daichi to get Suga out of his grey sweatpants and boxers and into a lacy, cream-colored thong. 

Daichi whistled from his spot on the floor as Suga stood there, glaring daggers at the captain. He refused to take his long-sleeved shirt off, so he kept fidgeting with the hem, trying to pull it down to hide the way the lace barely covered himself up.

“How do people wear these? They’re so uncomfortable.” Suga had promised himself he would complain the whole while. Why? Because he couldn’t let Daichi’s pride get the better of him. Plus, Suga wouldn’t admit aloud that he kind of liked the tightness of the thong, the way it squeezed his hips and junk slightly. How actually soft the lace was, how it didn’t feel so bad against him, how it made him feel exposed but in a sexy kind of way. No way. He’d never admit that.

“Michimiya was right. That is your color.” Daichi was practically glowing, and it made Suga’s stomach twist in a way that warned him that if he wasn’t careful, he’d pounce on the captain any moment.

“One more comment from you and I’m taking this off.” 

Daichi’s smirk alerted Suga that he’d fucked up before Daichi even responded. “Good, then I’ll definitely have a view.”

“You’re the worst.” Suga’s flush bloomed hotter on his face and started to creep down to his neck and color his ears. He stormed, awkwardly, still not used to walking in the thong, to his bed and sat down, throwing a blanket over him to shield him from Daichi’s hungry eyes (which he definitely did _not_ enjoy, no way).

“Suga.” 

Daichi sprung up from the floor and joined his boyfriend on his bed, but kept a slight distance from him. He’d tease him, yeah, but he was careful of overstepping boundaries. Daichi was just too good to him, another thing that Suga _hated_. “I’m sorry. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

The setter frowned. This wouldn’t do, not at all. 

He maneuvered the blanket and their two bodies around until Daichi was hovering over a sprawled-out Suga on the bed, the blanket draped over them, shielding them in a canopy of shadows and their own body heat. Suga angled his head on the pillow to avoid Daichi’s face, but underneath the blanket he was gripping Daichi’s shirt, pulling him closer. “Ease me into this.”

Daichi blinked curiously, treading cautiously. “And how do I do that?”

“Well, first off, you didn’t even properly kiss yet, that was your _first_ mistake, and then you could-“ Suga’s words were cut off when Daichi nudged Suga’s face so he could properly latch their mouths together. The setter’s grip on the captain’s shirt tightened, and his other free hand took to rubbing up along Daichi’s muscled back underneath his shirt. 

The kiss lasted for a bit before Suga broke away, and continued from where he was cut off. “ -try touching me through the underwear or something. I don’t know.”

Daichi nodded wordlessly, and Suga was sure that had something to do with the erection poking into his thigh.

He felt a big, rough palm explore beneath the blanket and eventually cup Suga through the lace. He was half hard - when had that happened?? - and he hissed between his clenched teeth. One of Daichi’s fingers, most likely his thumb, was drawing gentle circles into the fabric, and Suga’s cock was responding easily, growing and stretching the lace. The setter pressed his mouth into Daichi’s neck and started sucking a patch of skin, muffling his already quiet noises. 

Suga’s parents were home, downstairs, both of them knew that. They needed to be careful, and Suga’s mood was already strained, so he wasn’t taking any chances. He was determined to get off, and wouldn’t let something as dumb as his parents overhearing and interrupting them get in his way of achieving that goal. 

Daichi was too composed for this. He could feel his gaze on him, but Suga couldn’t see him because of his current preoccupation with his neck. Neither of them were watching what was happening underneath the blanket. The could just feel it, and with every caress and passing second it was just getting stuffier and hotter under there. It was so fucking intimate, and it was making Suga far headier and needier than he would have liked.

But then there was Daichi, probably grinning and giving him that loving look that could melt cold steel. Suga, still up for a little retaliation, relocated his hands onto both of Daichi’s arms and started to drag his nails up and down the skin in the way that made Daichi’s whole body shudder.

He wasn’t disappointed. The pleasured surprise in Daichi spine-shaking moan made Suga moan. But, the setter still shushed the other, and continued to scratch along his biceps, forearms, any part he could reach, adding pressure and more nails along all the sensitive patches. Daichi shuddered every so often, and Suga did too because Daichi’s light rubbing had morphed into full, greedy strokes up and down his fully-erect, swollen cock through the now-dampened panties. 

Underneath the blanket, they were starting to sweat.

Suga choked on his silent moans and pressed them instead into Daichi’s ear. Daichi groaned again, more like a whisper, and sped up his hand’s pace. Suga’s whole body tensed, and he purred the captain’s name into his ear and started to jerk his hips into the touch to get more friction.

Daichi trailed sloppy kisses along Suga’s temple, and practically whined out in a way that was so unlike Daichi, “I wanna fuck you so bad, Suga, I wanna fuck you into the mattress and make you feel so good.”

A full-body throb ached through Suga. He choked on the moan, because he knew that if he didn’t it was going to be something his parents would definitely be able to hear from downstairs. “I want you in me, Daichi. I want you _fucking me open_ , making me scream my throat raw, just make me yours.”

Daichi was panting, little noises leaving his open mouth as he shifted their lowers halves so their hips were locked, and now grinding into each other in the humid, stagnant heat they were trapped in. “I wanna _so_ bad.”

“I want you.” Suga wasn’t sure if he was scratching Daichi’s arms hard enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave some noticeable, stinging marks. “I want you I want you _I want you_.”

“But we _can’t_.” Daichi supplied in a low growl. He sounded so fucking frustrated. Suga nodded and shuddered, smoldering his gaze into Daichi’s foggy one.

“My parents would definitely hear us.” Suga hiccuped from the sensations.

“We’re too loud.” Daichi breathed shallowly, and twisted his mouth into a dark look that made Suga’s cock throb in all the right ways. “Well, you. _You’re too loud_.”

“Yeah.” Suga nodded, way too into this, biting his lip, still looking into Daichi’s eyes. “ _I scream_.”

“You do. Every time. You love getting fucked.” Daichi’s face was dipping closer, and his hips were grinding harder into Suga’s. “You’re a loud, fucking _slut_.”

Suga had to stifle his cry into Daichi’s neck. He was having trouble breathing, and Daichi was just being so _fucking good_ he felt like he was going to fucking _come_ all over them any second. “I’m a slut.”

“You’re a little slut.” Daichi agreed, and arched his neck, trying to get Suga to sink his teeth in. Suga took the hint, and Daichi groaned. “Such a bad slut.”

Suga could feel the sticky fabric of the thong smushed and pushed away from his groin, his cock freed and stiff and rubbing it’s slick swollen self all into Daichi’s equally swollen and hard crotch. The blanket was sweltering. He knew he was about done, at his tipping point and he couldn’t take this anymore, another filthy word out of Daichi’s mouth and a bit more desperate, needy contact and he was gonna shoot his load all over them and it’d be over.

But Suga liked teasing. Suga liked to be mean to Daichi in bed, but almost as much, he liked to be mean to himself.

“Punish me.”

Daichi slowed his hips, and took a moment to catch his breath before he whispered, his resolve almost broken, his nerves stretched just as thin as Suga’s. “ _How_?”

“Spank me.”

Daichi’s movements stuttered to a stop. Suga stared at him, and they both were still breathing greedily through their mouths, taking it in, trying to not pass out. They’d never done that before. Any sort of thing like that. It seemed like Suga had taken a big leap into a new territory that neither of them were really sure they’d be comfortable with. 

But today was just full of new territory, Suga thought. And he believed in them.

Suga’s voice was raspy and low. “If I want you to stop, I’ll say _homework_.”

Daichi, snapped out from the intensity of the moment at his boyfriend’s words, chuckled. “That’s a lame safeword.” 

“Well, it’s what we should be doing anyway, so if either of us hate this, we’ll go back to it.” 

Daichi snorted, but kissed Suga’s mole in agreement. “Perfect.”

“Mm.”

Suga’s belly was a mess of excitement, arousal and nerves as he moved Daichi off of him and readjusted his body. He put himself on his hands and knees, ass facing the captain. Suga knew he was getting ogled: he could feel Daichi taking in and committing to memory the way the thong looked on his ass, the way the lace veiled over his hole, how it stretched along between his cheeks, barely covering anything. How sweaty his lower half was from the blankets and their shameless grinding. Suga didn’t fault him for it, though: if he was in Daichi’s position, he’d be doing the same damn thing.

Daichi cleared his throat and Suga then tentatively felt a calloused, warm palm squeeze the fleshiest part of his ass, which wasn’t even that much more substantial. Suga laughed to himself, because he knew he had no ass, none whatsoever, and he knew Daichi knew that, too. Suga looked over his shoulder and shot his boyfriend an amused smile, and Daichi shot him back one too, and suddenly Suga didn’t feel as nervous. 

“I should probably bite a pillow or something.” Suga mused to himself, and he heard Daichi hum approvingly. He grabbed one, a solid light blue, and put it closer. He breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, grounding himself.

“Okay,” Daichi did the same, and Suga heard all the uncertainty curling around his words, “how do I do this…?”

“Don’t ask me how you’re _punishing_ me, nerd. Start out gentle and go from there.”

“Right…” Daichi’s inhale was loud and his exhale was, too. Suga sucked in a large breath and held it. After a few seconds, he barely felt a light tap against his left cheek. Suga started to giggle.

“Nice.”

“Shut up.” Mid-laugh, a harder more firm touch collided with the same spot and Suga’s breath hitched as just a slight sting spread on and around the surrounding nerves. “Better?”

Suga wiggled his hips invitingly, smiling to himself. “ _Harder_.”

Daichi obliged, his palm bestowing a strong slap to the sensitive flesh, and Suga had to bury his face into the pillow to quiet his gasp. Now, that one was starting to hurt. The sting was more prominent, demanding to be felt, more confident in its existence. It rushed straight to Suga’s cock, which was still leaking and harder than ever. 

Huh. He could get off to this. Excellent.

“You okay?” 

Suga grinned into the pillow at the concern in Daichi’s voice, and responded with a teasing, “I know you can do better than that.”

And Daichi did, to his untouched right cheek. Suga whimpered in pain, and thrust his hips forward, looking for friction for his aching cock. _Just like that_.

Suga’s skin ignited when he felt Daichi’s wet lips unexpectedly drag kisses against the reddened, burning flesh. “I guess slut’s get off on this kind of stuff.”

Heat bubbled in his belly. Daichi was warming up to this. He was getting comfortable, less anxious, and was starting to give into (hopefully) the lust he felt. Suga cried out soundlessly when Daichi nipped the sensitive skin, rolling the tender flesh between his teeth. Suga’s hand went up to start thumbing his sticky slit.

“Yeah,” Suga moaned, still buried in the pillow, “keep going.”

God, this was getting out of hand.

A series of three firm slaps collided with Suga’s left cheek, and he smothered a scream into the pillow as raw prickling heat licked his nerves and flared up his spine. It was hurting now, and he was fucking his hand, overwhelming himself too quickly. This was gonna be over far too fast.

Daichi’s palm clapped him, harder still, and Suga keened a high-pitched whine into the moistened fabric of the pillow. _Fucking ow_. Daichi’s hand was on his ass, rubbing and petting affectionately, then pinching and kneading and Suga was losing his mind in the overstimulated mess he was subjected to. He was whimpering nonsense into the pillow, but then between dumb, useless and aroused things said in a rush, he got an idea. Suga shallowed his strokes to his cock, groping around at the base, and lifted his head up and craned his neck to meet Daichi.

The brunette was heaving, his pupils blown and his mouth shiny with saliva, and he blinked when he saw Suga staring at him, just as undone. He rose his brow in alarm, but Suga shook his head, and motioned to the nightstand, where the lube still remained.

“Put a little where you’re hitting.” 

Daichi shifted his gaze back and forth, from Suga’s angry-colored skin to the bottle, and back again. After a moment, he shrugged and did as he was told. 

He didn’t bother warming it up in his hands, and the gel was unwelcomingly cool when it came into contact with Suga’s flesh. It made him shiver. When the tingling property activated, Suga shivered again. His skin had felt a bit raw before, but now the sensation was heightening, but only slightly. It was enough for Suga to think the idea wasn’t a complete waste, but not enough to be deemed a huge failure. Suga grinned toothily at his boyfriend and wiggled his ass.

“Don’t keep your slut waiting, Daichi.”

The captain sucked in a breath, and Suga swore that it almost sounded like a whine. Perfect. “I wanna be in you so badly.” Daichi’s hand had returned to Suga’s ass, but his touches were nothing but affectionate, soothing strokes. 

Suga sighed, wanting another slap to come, but more preoccupied with his boyfriend’s emotional state, as usual.“Wow, you really are uncreative and boring.” He teased, but seriously added, “Not having fun?”

“No, I am, you’re so _fucking hot_ and I feel like I’m gonna explode, but… I don’t know, it’s not the same.”

“Yeah, I know.” Suga’s heart felt like it was gonna pop in his chest. And not because he was a thread away from his orgasm. Daichi always got so sappy when he was hard, but it always took the setter off guard. In the best way possible. “I like being able to see your face.”

“Yeah.” Daichi agreed emphatically, and sighed suddenly. “Sorry, I kinda ruined the moment. Want me to…?” He raised his hand gingerly, looking for Suga’s approval.

He got a noncommittal shrug instead. “Eh, it’s fine.”

Daichi suddenly looked scared. “Wait, you didn’t like it?”

The setter rolled his eyes. “No, I almost came, like twice. I just care more about you having fun.”

“Oh.”

“Dork.” Suga spun himself around and crawled over to Daichi, pawing at his shirt. “Wanna just…?”

“Yeah.” Daichi smiled. He knew exactly what Suga was implying; they’d ended up this very way far too often.The captain pulled Suga in for a kiss, and soon enough, Suga was lying flush against and on top of his boyfriend, swapping spit and just biting, licking, sucking anything and everything they could. Suga was the one who started grinding first, and in no time, the two of them were wrapped up in one another, moving in a somewhat rhythm to get themselves off.

Daichi’s hands were on Suga’s hips, and he helped them roll together steadily, keeping the friction concentrated and firm in the places they needed the most. It wasn’t long before the two of them were gasping into each other’s mouths rather than kissing, and Daichi was the one to come first with a low growl, with Suga silencing his scream in the brunette’s neck following a close second.

They stayed entangled in each other, catching their breath and letting their comfortable warmth mix together where limbs and torsos met. Daichi was the first to recover, and he granted Suga some more time to come down as he trailed light kisses along the setter’s sweaty jawline. 

“Love you.” Suga exhaled, and brought his heavy, tired arm up so he could run his sleepy fingers through Daichi’s scalp.

“Love you, too.” Daichi pecked his boyfriend’s nose and chuckled contentedly. “Thanks for being lame with me.”

“My pleasure.” Suga laughed airily, and rolled off Daichi, mindful of his still-sore, sensitive ass, so he could cuddle into Daichi’s side and rest his cheek on the other’s slowly rising chest. Suga hummed happily, and nuzzled into him. This was all he really needed, in all honesty. 

They were quiet like that for a bit. Suga could hear his parents downstairs in the kitchen, making dinner and chatting loudly about their days and whatnot. His parents were such a good match for one another: they were always working as a team, a happy well-synchronized team. It reminded him of how he and Daichi worked together, both on and off the court. His mind drifted off, images of him and Daichi cooking together, doing laundry, lazing around Sunday mornings in bed. In their own apartment, their own shared life. 

They could be like that, all domestic and in love, like his parents. 

A secretive smile stretched his mouth. He couldn’t help himself. Suga just snuggled up closer to the captain and closed his eyes, keeping his silly thoughts and fantasies to himself. They could definitely be like that. 

Maybe they already were. It wasn’t that much of new territory, to be honest.

“Hey, Suga,” the deep vibrations of Daichi’s voice thrummed in his chest, and Suga grunted in response, staying put, “I guess maybe you’re a little uncreative and boring, too. Cuddling after sex is so cliche, if you think about it.”

Suga’s smile twitched, but he wouldn’t let Daichi ruin the moment. “Shut up.”

Daichi’s laugh was warm. “Kidding, kidding.” Those thick arms of his wrapped around Suga’s lither body and buried his face in his ashen hair. “I love you so much.”

The moment couldn’t be ruined, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> _i need to go to church_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
